1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for producing packing units from at least two packs whose design, in particular their geometric form, allows them to be fitted together to form the packing unit, preferably in the form of a trapezoidal pack element and subsequent single-sided tab, with the oriented packs being delivered in close sequence by a feed conveyor. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device for performing the method.
2. Related Art
For objects, in particular packs, with matching forms it is the object after completion of the objects or packs to assemble two or more objects or packs, allowing for their special form, to produce a (packing) unit. One example of this are packs for modern razor blades (triple blades) that consist of a pack element with a trapezoidal cross-section and a laterally attached tab. Two packs are assembled in an interlocking relative position to thus form a packing unit.